Conducting exchanges for goods and services with resources is desirable for many merchants, but the process of parsing through each of the received resources to identify information about each individual resource and, importantly, the authenticity of each resource can be a complex and time consuming task. This problem poses a particularly difficult challenge as the number or value of the received resources increases.
Therefore, a need exists to generate and provide sealed containers of traceable resources in a manner that is secure and additionally provides parties to an exchange with the confidence that the resources being exchanged are in fact authentic and have the purported value. This need is satisfied by the system for generating and providing sealed containers of traceable cash, as described herein.